


[Podfic] Shots

by ZoeBug



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko needs to work on shooting. Somehow, Kagami and Aomine get drafted to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597349) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> Trying to get more anime fandoms represented in the podfic community! Found out mmmdraco had blanket permission for podficcing and I loved this fic (and one other of their KNB fics is coming soon) and it was really fun to podfic a new series.  
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Music used: "He Got Game" by Public Enemy

([Original Image Source](http://www.zerochan.net/Pixiv+Id+4452434) for cover art)

 

Streaming/Download Link: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/eTlO8nbAba/KNB_Shots.html)

AudioFic Archive Entry: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shots)

AudioFic Archive ZIP Direct Link: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014031501.zip)

 

_Length: 00:08:44_

 

[Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FmPskTljo0)

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/597349)!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
